


Green Heaven

by terracottaheart



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Flea is too cute, M/M, and high, they’re both 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: This is all about Anthony and everything will always be about Anthony, for Anthony.





	Green Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ~ :’)

Sixteen years old and high as a kite, Flea finds his way through the woods along a path created by him and Anthony on some too hot Saturday morning months prior. They had celebrated with two beers each and a few cigarettes Anthony snagged from the grocery store while a woman left her purse unattended in the produce section. Now, Flea was the one with the cigarettes and a few extra joints, two mini bottles of fireball hanging in his shorts pockets. When picking them out, he wondered if Anthony would like them, the cigarettes and alcohol, there was no doubt he’d like the pot, even though he’d already moved onto heavier stuff. 

 

Anthony was already spread out on the grass once Flea had reached their spot, a stream that was big enough for them to sit in comfortably sounding nearby. It was a glorious sight, and maybe Flea was just too out of his mind, dazed and happy as ever, but Anthony looked even more tan, and it seemed like he was filling into the slimness of his body, muscles showing in places he hadn’t noticed before. He quickly made himself look away, shaking his head and ridding it of the thoughts before striding over to Anthony and dropping one of the cigarette packs onto his chest that was gleaming with the thin layer of sweat now coating his skin from the blazing sun. 

 

“Took you long enough,” Anthony said, smiling a crooked smile with only one eye open, squinting from the sun, and Flea couldn’t take his eyes away.

 

“Could’ve took longer, dickhead,” He huffed and plopped down next to his friend, his best friend and  _ only _ his best friend, he kept telling himself over and over, not knowing why he even had to.

 

Anthony laughed and both eyes closed before he looked over at Flea and nudged his hip, making his heart jump and he quickly snapped his attention to the guy next to him, watching as he sat up, how the muscles flexed and relaxed, and how the veins in his wrists were starting to become visible, and if it was allowed, Flea would suck the blood straight from them.

 

“Man, it’s too fuckin’ hot today,” he was complaining, and Flea would have smacked him, but it was too sweet watching words roll from those lips thick with spit to keep them moist, though he knew they’d be chapped to hell and back that evening.  _ Take the rest of your clothes off then  _ he instructed him in his mind, but the words stayed in his mind, and he took the mini bottles out, handing one over. 

 

“Got these for us,  _ and _ ,” he pauses, fishing the weed from a pocket closer to his knee, setting it between them on Anthony’s shirt that had been resting on the ground, “thought you might like this.” Anthony, of course, liked the gifts he’d been showered in, and he glanced at Flea with the most grateful of eyes, wondering why the angels decided to let Flea go and be with him on earth. 

 

“Did I ever tell you I love you?” He had, a few times honestly, but it was nothing more than a friendly kind of appreciation, despite what Flea wanted to believe. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

They spend the next few hours coming up with rhymes and smoking a few cigarettes and then a blunt and then a few more cigarettes, and then they go ‘swimming’, lying flat on their stomachs in the water and splashing each other in the eyes until one of them gives in (it’s always Anthony, Flea never wants to seem weak, not to him). They’re both in their boxers now, weird prints and a little too tight, but they’re both too interested in the way the sun is going down over the trees to notice any kind of bulge from the other. 

 

“Isn’t it cool, man… the fuckin’ universe. It’s so big and we’re here, you know? You and me,” Flea mumbled, resting his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles while Anthony is propped up on his elbows, taking a glance at Flea’s torso and admiring the protrusion of his ribs against his tanned, smooth skin before he forces himself to rest his gaze back on the pink hues in the sky.

 

“Yeah it is, you damn hippie,” he teased with a flick to Flea’s side, and the boy squirmed and jumped up onto his knees, glaring, or at least trying to, but the sunset was making Anthony even prettier than he already was, and fuck, Flea wasn’t prepared for any of it. “Come on. Let’s drink.” Anthony was grabbing the bottles, tossing one to Flea and popping his own open before holding it up, waiting for Flea to clink them together as though they were wine glasses. “To friendship and… the fucking universe!” 

 

They were both grinning like fools as they rushed to swallow the liquid as fast as possible, everything they did being a competition, and this was no exception. Anthony was done first, Flea following .02 seconds behind, but he was now too intoxicated from the drugs, the alcohol, and the feeling of being with his best friend to give a fuck if he won or not.

 

“You lost, man. Now you have to do something for me.” Flea pouted and Anthony grinned, both swaying a little.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know, uh.. Something. Maybe like -”

 

“I know something.” And Flea was moving closer until their knees were touching and they were staring into each other’s eyes, Anthony confused and exhilarated and tilting his head like a puppy would, Flea grinning with eyes innocent and blue and big, and his knuckles were brushing against the golden knee of the boy across from him.

 

“Flea.”

 

“Anthony.”

 

He didn’t say anything else, so Flea took that as a sign to continue, and thank God he had brought the fireball, because there was no way he’d be alive if they were sober, probably suffering a heart attack of sorts from the fear of rejection. But Anthony looked relaxed, content, almost like he was leaning in and giving himself to the moment, and Flea had never felt anything like it.

 

The knuckles were sliding farther and farther up his thigh until he could feel the outline of his semi-hard cock pressing up against the fabric. A pink spread across Flea’s cheeks and down his neck, and Anthony was watching with tired eyes, completely mesmerized by the fact that his best friend was about to touch his dick. He’d lived a wild life so far, but this was never in his head of ‘things that might happen’.

 

“What’re you waitin’ on?” Anthony mumbles, and Flea was back to smiling, moving closer until his knees were on either side of Anthony’s, his hands pulling his boxers down until the flushed cock was hitting his stomach, and yeah, Flea had seen it before when they were changing or pissing on somebody’s flower bushes, but he’d never seen it hard and pink and so inviting. He went back and forth between whether or not he should suck on it, but he decided to save that for the next time, and then he was hoping there would be a next time, then hoping Anthony was hoping there would be a next time.

 

A hand wraps around his cock, and Anthony sucks in a breath, never having felt something rough on him except himself, never felt calloused fingers brushing along that vein. Flea wouldn’t look away from him, and God, that kid’s eyes were intense, but Anthony was letting himself drown in those oceans of blue, and his hand was getting tighter and a thumb was on the slit at his head, rubbing and prodding, and it wouldn’t have felt good if had it been anyone else.

 

“Yeah, Flea,” he breathes and Flea would give his life for his best friend, would give him the stars and the moon and the galaxies, and fuck it, he would give him the entire universe. 

 

His hand starts stroking, smooth and slow, but dry and that just won’t do, so he leans down, gathers some spit in his mouth, and it’s leaking all over Anthony’s cock, his hand rubbing it over his pulsing flesh, and  _ yes, yes  _ Anthony keens, brows furrowing. It’s more than enough to make Flea feel a wave of pride, and he adds more spit before he sits up and his face is too close to Anthony’s, so he can’t even think about stopping before he’s leaning forward and kissing, too fucking sweet and adolescent, and it makes Anthony want to roll his eyes. A hand is on the back of Flea’s head, pulling him closer and a tongue is pushing into his mouth, and fuck, yes, he’d never felt another guy’s tongue on his, and he never wanted to feel another tongue unless it was  _ his _ , Anthony’s.

 

“Tony,” Flea whines into the kiss, and Anthony nods, biting at his lower lip, and Flea is moving even closer and his hand is speeding up because he’s so horny and he’s never wanted to see a guy cum before, but all he can do is think of Anthony coating his hand and then licking it all up.

 

It’s too much for Anthony, his head is spinning with the substances and his balls are growing tighter, hips stuttering, eyes closed and adam’s apple bobbing, and Flea swears he could cum at the sight of him, but he won’t, he absolutely won’t because this is all about Anthony and everything will always be about Anthony, for Anthony. 

 

“Fuck,  _ yes _ , fuck - Flea,” Anthony grunts, desperation clear and it sends Flea to heaven.

 

He’s stroking, twisting his wrist, squeezing, and Anthony is moaning his name, and Flea whimpers his as he watches spurt after spurt of white shoot onto his fingers and down his hand and his wrist, and he pumps a few more times before bringing his hand up, and he’s licking everything off greedily. Anthony watches, lips parted in shock and need, eyes sleepy and thrilled, and his chest is warm with the adoration he has for the boy across from him. Hands are on Flea’s neck, and he’s pulled closer until their mouths are touching again, tongue invading his mouth to taste that sweet concoction of his own release and Flea’s everything. 

 

“ _ Tony _ ,” he purrs, and Anthony sighs, body trembling.

 

“Mhm.” He knows, God he knows, and he’s pissed that he hadn’t thought of this before, hadn’t kissed that boy before. How could he be so oblivious?

 

“That was nice…”

 

“The fuckin’ universe, man. You and me.”


End file.
